As society experiences aging of population, the number of patients suffering from diseases of organs of locomotion as represented by locomotive syndrome, in particular joint diseases has been increasing. One of the joint diseases is osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis is rarely healed spontaneously once a patient develops it, which generally progresses irreversibly and makes it difficult for him/her to walk. Therefore, osteoarthritis is one of the major factors lowering the quality of life of middle-aged and elderly people.
From the viewpoint of, for example, maintenance of the patient's quality of life, there has been increasing needs for early diagnosis and early treatment of osteoarthritis. In recent years, as an early treatment of osteoarthritis, treatment by regenerated cartilage transplantation is performed.